Avengers Tower
Avengers Tower is one of the locations from Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, and one of only two locations which isn't a hybrid location between the two companies. This location is based in the common headquarters used by Marvel's Avengers, also known as Stark Tower. The Avengers Tower is a large skyscraper located on the heart of New Metro City, and serving as the center of operations for the resistance against Ultron Sigma. The tower is installed with advanced computers terminals, several screen displays and a modern laboratory, and everything within it is maintained by Doctor Light, who resides inside as the tower's AI. The tower possess a number of defense systems, chief among them a powerful barrier which envelops the whole building and protects it from outside threats. Stages Avengers Tower is the setting of 3 different stages. * Avengers Tower - Briefing Room (available from the start) * Avengers Tower - Lab (unlocked by playing Story Mode) * Avengers Tower - Under Siege (non-unlockable stage used in Story Mode) There's also a 4th location only featured in Story Mode cutscenes, named Avengers Tower - Docking Bay in the Light-Stark Library. Avengers Tower - Briefing Room Located on the top floor of the tower, the briefing room is where the Avengers and their allies gather together to discuss new strategies and plans. The room's center has a holographic display showing planet Earth, and a set of circular seats used during meetings. A number of computer terminals can be seen at each side of the area, as well as several large display screens hanging from the upper walls. Stairs go around the edges of the screen and through a walkway in the back. The background wall features several large windows looking to several other skyscrapers on the exterior, including one sporting the logo of Stark Industries. The Avengers logo can be spotted in a large pillar high above the room and painted on the floor. The team of heroes have several meetings during Story Mode to discuss their strategy to defeat Ultron Sigma, and part of the area is destroyed during Ultron Sigma's raid of the tower. Avengers Tower - Lab Located on a isolated area at the side of the top floor, this laboratory serves Dr. Light and Iron Man's needs. The room is small and features a large number of computers and machinery spread across the background, as well as two lines of large display screens in the back wall and two semi-circular seats at the front. The most notable feature in the room is the circular holographic display at the left side of the screen, which is used by Dr. Light to interact with the heroes. At the opposite end of the room stands a small prison cell with blue lights used to imprison Thanos while the heroes couldn't fully trust him, as the cell was able to suppress his powers. Dr. Light and Tony Stark used this lab to develop the Infinity Buster, a weapon strong enough to defeat Ultron Sigma. During Ultron Sigma's raid, the area was destroyed and the tower's electric power source was fried, forcing the heroes to move the weapon's development to Sigma's Lab in Abel City. During the Story Mode chapter when the stage appears, Thanos can be seen observing the battle from his prison cell. Avengers Tower - Under Siege A destroyed version of the lab area, the result of Ultron Sigma's raid on the Avengers Tower with a massive army of Ultron Drones. As the tower's power source was fried in an attempt to weaken the mechanical overlord, the area is devoid of electricity and in complete darkness. Both Dr. Light's holographic display and Thanos' prison cell are deactivated and heavily damaged. Most of the surrounding area shows signs of the battle as well, including shattered glass panels, all computers and machines smashed up, all screens broken and debris scattered across the floor. Avengers Tower - Docking Bay Only featured in a single cutscene from Story Mode, when Gamora and Nova arrive at the tower to relay information regarding Knowmoon and Grandmaster Meio. The docking bay is located on the roof of the tower, and is a large circular green heliport with the Avengers logo painted on its surface and a metal fence surrounding it. When not in use, the group's Quinjet is stored here. Trivia * This is the second stage based on one of the Avengers' bases, following the Avengers Headquarters from Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. Category:Stages in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite